What Do You Do When?
by DarkSuspense
Summary: What Do You Do When...? "You don't hesitate." Giving up the love of your life for someone is hard enough, but knowing it was a mistake is so much harder.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everybody, here's another one-shot. This one is more of unplanned story based off an idea that seemed like it could be more. Whatever happens happens. Story takes place 2003ish, about four years after the war. Now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

What do you do when you find out your best friend is cheating on the woman you loved but let go of for him? What do you do with this information? Oh and what about, if you're still in love with said woman you let go?

Harry sat in his office with his legs up on the desk thinking about all of this. His mind was a whirlwind. He had no idea what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but what should he do? It could be a disaster no matter what. How do you go about that?

Harry had a few ideas but all of them seemed like a bad idea the more he thought about them.

He could tell Hermione what Ron was doing and hope she believed him. Or he could confront Ron about it. Both sounded like absolutely horrible ideas. Maybe he should make a list of his ideas and it would help organize everything.

Deciding that was what he was going to do he pulled his legs down and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He also opened one of the drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. Harry also turned on his laptop and went into his other files. He had pictures on his laptop as well as in the folder from the desk.

Opening the pictures on the computer and then the paper file he began to match everything up. No matter how many times he looked at it he couldn't imagine it, couldn't believe it. But you don't ask a question unless you want to know the answer. This just wasn't the answer he thought he would get.

 _"Hey JJ, how ya doing?" Harry and the other man gripped hands and bumped shoulders while patting the other on the back._

 _"Good Harry, I'm good. A little shocked you needed my help, last I checked you were a pretty good detective yourself." His friend laughed._

 _"Well thank you. And you're right I normally wouldn't need help for this sort of thing but I can't investigate this."_

 _"Why? Are you too close to it?" JJ questioned._

 _"Well, this isn't a formal investigation, it's a private thing that I just want to get to the bottom of. Problem is I would be noticed if I try to follow this one." He explained._

 _"Ah I'm starting to get the picture. Alright what do you need me to do?"_

 _"I need you to find any dirt on this guy that you can." Harry reached into his pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a picture._

 _JJ took it and looked it over, reading the caption on the bottom. "Ronald Weasley, so what am I looking for?"_

 _"I need to know what he's up to. He's acting strange and distant, I wanna know why." Harry explained._

 _"Either you don't trust your friend very much or you just don't care about privacy." Harry met JJ's eye and JJ could see the answer. "You don't trust him."_

 _"He's a close friend but no at this present time I don't. I have some ideas running through my head and I don't like them."_

 _"There's more to this isn't there?" JJ deduced._

 _"I never would've investigated this but I had a case. It was from a husband. He wanted to see if his wife was up to something. And normally I wouldn't take that sorta case but there was just something about it. I investigated it and what are the odds. I find my friend meeting with the wife. And normally it wouldn't look too fishy but they were looking around making sure they weren't being watched. Something more is going on. And I can't find anything else out without help." Harry pulled another picture out of his pocket of the wife and handed it to JJ._

 _"I see, alright. I'll see what I can dig up and do some investigating and get back to you. I gotta go but I'll talk to you soon Harry." JJ folded the pictures up and put them in his pocket before turning and walking away._

That was a week and a half ago. This afternoon he found out the results of his digging.

His phone was ringing in the other room. Jogging into the office, he picked up the phone and answered once he saw who it was.

"Hey JJ, what'd ya find?" He answered.

"No how are you doing? Or how's your day? Really?" The person on the other side said sarcastically.

"JJ, your stalling. What happened?" Harry demanded.

"Well, your not gonna like it. But here it is, I'm going to send you over some pictures and documents alright?" Harry moved over to his laptop and turned it on before going to his email.

"Alright I'm in my email."

"Ok, just sent it." A few seconds after he said that there was a ding.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Harry asked as he opened the email and downloaded the attachments.

"So I started tailing him two days after you reached out. You were right, they were meeting and there was certainly something more going on. And let me just give you a hint, they were not meeting as friends." Harry narrowed his eyes in response to what JJ said. What the hell did that mean?

Opening the downloaded pictures, he opened the first one. It was the woman and Ron, sitting on a bench in a park. And Ron had his arm around the back of the bench behind her. Opening the second one on top of the first, he found one of the woman kissing Ron's check. Next was one of them holding hands while walking. Then it was one of them having lunch at an outdoor café. Then one of them walking into a hotel room together holding hands and smiling. Another of the kissing under a tree in a park.

The more Harry saw the more pissed he was getting. "Harry, buddy you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He growled out.

"I'm faxing you some documents as well." JJ replied.

"Alright." Harry stood when he heard his fax start printing and went over to it. He waited for all the papers to finish printing which ended up being four of them. Taking them back to his desk he sat back down and spread them out reading them.

"You can match them up with pictures, both have dates. From what I can tell this isn't either of their first times. They've done it at least once before. Thou I was able to find something else on your friend." JJ went on.

"What is it?" Harry demanded. What could possibly be worse than this, he thought.

"I just faxed it over." He paused obviously waiting for Harry to retrieve it. He began after a second "So apparently Ronald Weasley has been arrested before. Nearly three months ago, for public intoxication. I'd imagine this may have been when the problems started because according to the report Mister Weasley told the police that he was at a bar the night prior and wound up with at a hotel room with a woman. Next morning he was just trying to get back home. He was put in the drunk tank for a few hours before he was bailed out. He-." JJ continued only to be interrupted.

"Wait, who bailed him out?" Harry cut in.

"Woman by the name of Samantha Blake. Apparently she vouched for his story and attempted to post bail but it turned out she didn't have to. After she vouched for him, he was let off with a warning. It went on his record but no fine or jail time." JJ explained.

"Samantha Blake was the name of the wife I was investigating and from the pictures it looks like her. So I would guess Ron was why she was acting distant and Samantha was the reason he was." He sighed.

"That would be a safe assumption. Sorry buddy."

"It's fine, at least I know now. Thank you JJ. I appreciate it."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Hope everything works out in the end. Talk to you soon."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." Harry wished him goodbye and ended the call.

He returned his attention to the photos and the documents. Now what?

For the past five hours Harry's been going over every angle, trying to find some way to deal with this.

"I need to take a break. This isn't doing me any good." He mumbled. Getting up he left everything on his desk and left made his way to his office fireplace. Where he floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Barely five minutes later the floo activated again. The green fire lit and someone stepped out.

"Harry? You here? Harry?" Hermione called before looking around the office.

"Well maybe he has a meeting or something listed on his desk." She walked over to the desk and on to the other side of it sifting through the papers. While shuffling the papers she knocked the touch pad on the laptop, causing the screen to light up. Surprised by the light from the screen she looked at the screen.

There were a several photos open on the screen several photos overlaping another.

"What the hell?" Hermione mumbled. Taking a closer look at the photos she couldn't believe her eyes. Tearing her eyes away from the screen, she looked down at the papers in her hand, skimming them for an explanation. She only managed to find more questions and almost no answers. One of the papers caught attention even more than the rest. It was a police report. Why did Harry have a police report? Hermione thought. Reading the report she was confronted with more questions. What was going on here?

"What was Harry doing here?" She whispered.

She shifted her gaze back to the laptop screen, sifting through the photos.

"No. No that's not possible. He wouldn't do that. This is a mistake." She focused on the photos and decided it would be best to just wait here until Harry got back. Though she wasn't exactly happy about it.

It was about thirty minutes later that the floo lit again. Harry stepped out and turned to his desk to return to what he was doing before he left but was stopped in his tracks when he spotted someone sitting in his desk chair.

Standing the person glared at him and spoke. "You want to explain this Harry?" She gestured to the laptop and the documents on the desk.

"Not particularly." He was not looked forward to this conversation.

"Well I'm not giving you a choice! I want to know what the hell is going on?!"

"How much did you see?" He asked in return.

"The pictures, the police report, the other papers. Tell me Harry, what are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I was just investigating a theory. Okay?" He sighed.

"Why did you have a theory that Ron was cheating to begin with?! Don't you trust him?" She asked incredulously.

"He was acting strange and distant, and I hated thinking that of him but look, I was right. And as for trusting him, of course I do it's just I didn't want to take the chance." Harry explained.

"So you tailed him and investigated him? That's you solution? Why not just ask him?" She was pissed.

"Well technically 'I' didn't tail him. And I didn't ask him because you don't ask someone that type of question. You not going to get an honest answer."

"What do you mean you didn't tail him?! Who did?! As for not getting an honest answer, why not give him the benefit of the doubt? He's your friend your supposed to trust him!" She was close to yelling now.

"I had a friend do it okay? Either way It doesn't matter. And benefit of the doubt?! It was a theory and I ran with it okay and I'm glad I did or nobody might ever know!"

"A theory? A theory that ruined my relationship! You ruined it!"

"I didn't ruin it, he did! I care more about you then about your relationship! If there was even the possibility of you getting hurt I wanted to stop it! I saved you from getting your heartbroken!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAY HUH?!" She screamed at him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted right back. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth when he realized what he said. Her face went slack and her jaw dropped. Figuring he might as well continue he finished. "And I care about you, I-I didn't want to see you get your heart broken because trust me, I know what it's like. You don't deserve that." He finished his declaration quietly though they both heard it as if it was shouted.

She nodded but it seemed like a more reflexive response than anything else. She wouldn't met his eyes and she walked towards the fireplace and activated the floo.

"Hermione?" He tried, but she totally ignored him and disappeared into the green fire.

Harry looked away from the fireplace and made his way to his desk before dropping into his chair, frustrated.

"WHY?!" He shouted to the empty room.

* * *

It's been about a week since Harry had spoken to Hermione though not for a lack of trying. He tried every way he could think of to contact her but she never replied or answered. He even went by her place a couple times only to turn up empty.

The morning of the seventh day, the floo activated. Harry looked on hopeful that it would be Hermione, but it was Ron that stepped out of the green fire.

"Harry, you need to get to St. Mungos now!" Ron claimed frantically.

"Why?" Harry was cautious as he had every reason to be.

"It's Hermione!" That got Harry moving. Rom was already turning and was back through the floo barely a second before Harry.

Arriving at St. Mungos Harry ran over to reception and asked for the room with Hermione in it.

"I need the room with Hermione Granger in it." He said urgently.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't release that information." She droned not even looking up.

Slamming his hand down on the counter he caused her to jump and look at him. Eyes flashing he power he seethed. "I'm Harry bloody Potter, I'm on her emergency contact list and I want to know where my best friend is! Now!"

 _Crap, thought the receptionist._ Going through the files she found the one on Miss Granger. "Fourth floor the Spell Damage Ward, room 79."

"Thanks." Harry replied quickly before practically sprinting towards the inter hospital floo. Where he ran straight into it and called out his destination not even stopping before running down the hall looking at each door number. Once he reached the correct room, Ron was trying to catch up but failing miserably.

Harry slowed to a stop and opened the door slowly before stepping in. Taking in the room, he saw a healer was talking with Hermione and explaining everything. Hermione herself was sitting in the bed, listening. Once the healer heard the door open, he stopped talking and turned to the door.

"Ah Lord Potter, glad you could make it." The healer greeted.

"Why wasn't I informed as soon as she arrived?" That was the question weighing on Harry's mind. He was on her emergency contact list.

"We were going to but Mister Weasley said the you were busy and didn't want to be disturbed and that he would inform you. Which I can see that he has." The healer looked a bit a taken back by the question.

"I was not busy, and even if I was I don't care, you contact ME! I am on that list for a reason. I don't care if I'm meeting with the bloody Queen, I want to know! Nobody has a right to tell you not to contact me except her. Understood?" He glared at the healer. The healer looked like he pissed his pants but he frantically nodded.

"Understood. So I'm Healer Stevens and I was just talking to Miss Granger about what happened." Healer Stevens explained.

"Mind telling me? Because I would like to know too."

"Oh no no no, I do not want some stranger to know what happened. Why was he even allowed in here?" Hermione cut in causing both Harry and Healer Stevens to face her. At her words, they both paled before whipping to look at each other.

"Um, Stevens?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked in the calmest voice he could muster. At that moment, Ron burst in.

"Oh Ron please get this strange man out of here!" Hermione exclaimed once she saw Ron.

"What the hell?" Ron repeated while moving over to stand by Hermione's bed.

"Harry?" Ron inquired

"Doc?" Harry asked.

"Um, well she seemed fine. Although I'm seriously questioning that now. Hm. Miss Granger, do you recognize the people in this room?"

"I know Ron and you but I've never met the other man before." She supplied, looking at between the three men.

"Okay definitely not fine." Harry directed at the healer.

"What's going on?!" Hermione exclaimed looking at between Ron and the healer for an answer.

"It seems your suffering from memory loss Miss Granger. I think it would be best if I got a healer experienced in this field over here. I'll be right back." Healer Stevens excused himself and left the room.

"Ron I feel fine. I don't have any trouble remembering anything why would I have memory loss? That's ridiculous!" She questioned Ron. This whole thing was hurting Harry more than ever. To think that she didn't remember him and may never.

A few minutes later a different healer entered before closing the door. She went over to stand by the counter and did a quick look of the file before turning to them.

"Hello Lord Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, I am Healer Carter and I specialize in memory problems. So what seems to be the problem?" She directed the last sentence at Hermione.

"Well for one, I don't want a stranger listening in on this conversation and personally I don't think there is a problem." Hermione explained.

"Um who is the stranger your referring to Miss Granger?" Healer Carter questioned.

"That man." Hermione answered while pointing a finger in Harry's direction.

"Hm I'm beginning to see the problem. Miss Granger do you think I can run a quick diagnostic spell on you?"

"I'm fine but if you must." Hermione agreed. The healer toke out her wand and moved over it over Hermione mumbling something.

Once she finished she spoke. "Yes, its as I feared. Someone cast a memory charm on her, well at least attempted to. That doesn't seem to have been done correctly, obviously it targeted Lord Potter but I don't think it was meant to completely erase him from her memories, which is what it did." She explained. And Harry could've swore he saw a flash of guilt cross Ron's face but decided to let it slide, for now.

"Wait are you telling me, I'm supposed to know someone that I don't? Who?" Hermione looked floored.

"Me." Harry supplied looking at her. He looked her in the eye but there was no recognition in her eyes.

"Yes it is indeed Lord Potter, or as you knew him Harry." The healer confirmed.

"How do we fix it?" Ron cut in.

"Well to be honest, it may never be fixed. Botched memory charms are hard to come back from especially in this proportion. But there is a possibility. I would suggest getting to know each other again, maybe share some memories of Lord Potter and your time together. Things like that. As I said it may never come back but I would say give it a try but still make the attempt to make new memories." She paused before turning to direct Hermione.

"I can see that you are skeptical and aren't really considering actually trying to make the effort. But Miss Granger I advise you to do so. From what I know of the bond between you two, it was strong, you were close. I wouldn't give that up so easily. But that is my opinion, in the end it's you choice and you have to live with the consequences, just remember even if you don't remember him it doesn't mean he doesn't matter to you. Good day everyone. Remember what I said." The healer finished and left the room closing the door behind her. Ron didn't particularly like what the healer had implied.

"So… now what?" Harry questioned looking between the other two in the room.

"Well, Lord Potter is it?" Hermione started and continued once he nodded. "Now you go back to your everyday life and we go back to ours. No offense to you but I don't think I could've forgotten someone as important as the doctor said you apparently were. So, I would prefer if we just went our separate ways." Hermione finished, her words leaving Harry shocked to the bone not believing what she was suggesting.

"Um th-that's wha-what you want?" Harry stumbled over his words.

Glancing at Ron she replied. "Yes."

"Okay, well um I know since you don't remember you don't owe me anything but I just- I need you to promise me something."

Shifting, she nodded unsure. Giving Harry the ability to finish. "I need you to promise me that no matter what you'll be happy and that you won't regret anything."

Still unsure, she replied. "Already done."

Nodding, Harry glanced at Ron before lowering his eyes and turning and leaving the room.

* * *

 _A Year Later_

Once Hermione told him to go back to his everyday life, he made sure that was exactly what he didn't do. Instead, Harry Potter appointed a proxy for the Potter and Black seats and left Britain. He picked up his life and went to visit his friend JJ in Canada. It was meant to be a little vacation except when a vacation is over you leave. Harry never left, he officially moved to Canada and worked with his friend JJ.

The only people from Britain that Harry kept in contact with was Andromeda Tonks, the grandmother of his godson and his proxy and another close friend.

That is until he received a letter one day out of the blue.

 _I broke my promise. I regret telling you to leave._

That was all it said, no name but then again Harry didn't need one. He knew who it was from. Maybe there was luck for him yet.

"What do you do when you leave someone you love and have the chance to make things right?"

"You don't hesitant."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well this one-shot has come to an end. I don't really know what I think of it. No planning went into this and it may not be the best there is but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it. Support is always**_ ** _appreciated_** _ **Happy Reading!**_

 ** _Update A/N: Looking back, I realized I left quite a bit open ended. So I'm thinking about changing this from a one-short to a short story. I'm leaning towards changing it, if you want to weigh in on this, drop a review and let me know what you think. -DS._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Past & Present

_**A/N: Hello everybody, so if you hadn't read the first chapter when it was posted or during the first day then you might not know that this was a one-shot originally. So I decided that since I left a lot of things open-ended, I would continue and change it from a one-shot to a short story. Support is always appreciated. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 _One Year Ago_

Shifting, she nodded unsure. "I need you to promise me that no matter what you'll be happy and that you won't regret anything."

Still unsure, she replied. "Already done."

Nodding, Lord Potter glanced at Ron before lowering his eyes and turning and leaving the room.

"Alright love, I'm gonna go fill out the papers to have you discharged, I'll be right back." Ron stood and leaned down to give Hermione a quick kiss before he stood and exited the room.

A few minutes later, Ron returned. "All good to go. You ready?"

"Let's go." Getting off the bed, Hermione stood and exited the room behind Ron before they both made there way to the floo and disappeared in green flames.

The next day two people appeared outside of the Burrows wards before entering the grounds. Walking into the house, they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Hermione, I heard you were in St. Mungos, are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I'm fine, thank you Molly." Hermione answered, choosing to leave out the events of the trip.

"Well, we're just glad your okay." Molly ensured, as someone made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione, its good to see your alright. I heard what happened. Oh did you happen to see Harry there? I have to talk to him." George asked as he went over to one of the cupboards to grabbed a cup.

"No he was busy." Ron cut in quickly before she had a chance to answer.

"Alright that's odd but okay. I'll give him a visit. See you guys later." George finished his drink before he left the house and they could all hear the distant sound of apparation.

"Harry, you here man?" George called out after he entered the study.

"Yeah, give me a sec." called a voice from down the hall. A minute or so later, Harry entered the office to find George at his computer pressing buttons. Crap, Harry thought

"Um Harry?" George looked up at him suddenly unsure.

"Yeah George?"

"Wanna explain this?" He turned to laptop to face Harry showing him what he wanted explained. An apartment was up on the screen, as was a bank account and in the background there was the pictures from before.

"No." Harry replied shaking his head. "What were you even doing on my computer in the first place?"

"Wanted to see the time, hit the touchpad and voila I found a lot more than the time. So a high rise apartment, in Canada. And incriminating pictures of Ron and some woman. I just can't figure out how they connect." George confronted.

"They don't, well not exactly. Look it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why? Because you're leaving so you don't have to deal with it?"

"That's not why I'm leaving." Harry seethed.

"Really because it looks like. If that's not why, then why?"

"I'm just looking for a change of pace." Harry lied.

"Why? Do you know what Hermione or Ron would say if you just up and left? Or anyone else? Why?" George asked confused.

"Because she told to go back to my everyday life but you know what having someone you love not know who the hell you are is kind of a downer. Not being able to be with her is one thing but you and I both know that one day even just being friends wouldn't be enough. Now I can't even be that." snapped Harry. Instantly, George caught on. He was one of the only other people that knew about his feelings for Hermione. George always knew, he understood.

"Wait, what'd you mean, 'not know who the hell you are'?" George asked warily.

Sighing Harry explained. "Botched memory charm apparently. At least that's what the healer thought. Can't think of any other explanations."

"And it made her forget you. Who would do that?"

"To be honest, right now the only person I can think of is Ron." Harry admitted

"Ron?! Why the hell would he do that? Let me rephrase that, what happened?"

"She found out, exactly what you just did. Well not the apartment, that wasn't a thing until now. This." Harry said as he moved to stand next to George before turning the laptop to face them, and hit a few keys, causing all of the forwarded pictures to appear overlapping one another. George bent slightly to get a better look at them, and while he did, Harry moved over to George's left and opened one of the draws and pulled out a few papers and sat them on the desk next to the computer.

Tearing his eyes from the screen, he picked up the papers, reading them quickly before looking back and forth between the pictures and the papers.

"She saw this?" George asked quietly, turning his head to look at Harry.

Nodding Harry answered. "Yeah, I went out and left the stuff out and open not thinking anyone would come here but she did. And when I got back, she was sitting here still looking at everything. I answered her questions but it didn't end well. I broke." Harry admitted.

"You told her?" George exclaimed.

"Not on purpose, she was pushing and I kind of just blurted it out! She nodded but it seemed more like a reflex. She left and that was a week ago. Every time I tried to visit she wasn't as home. Couldn't find her. And then Ron comes in here yesterday, telling me to get to St. Mungos and I go and she doesn't remember me." He explained.

"She didn't remember anything about you?"

"She wanted me kicked out of the room." Harry remarked.

"Wait, you said you were at St. Mungos?" George asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"When I asked if you had been earlier, Ron said that you were busy and that you weren't. I found it odd but I had no reason to question him." George recalled.

"Huh, okay either way. None of it matters anymore. I'm leaving and I need a favor."

"Okay?"

"Look after her. If it really was Ron, make sure she stays safe. And if it was, kick his arse."

"You got it but I'll leave the kicking arse part to you. So this is goodbye?"

"Not yet, you came here for a reason. What is it?" Harry remembered.

"Oh right, I was going to ask you if know when Ginny's next game is."

"Uh no sorry mate. Bill might know?" Harry suggested.

"Thanks, I'll give him a try." He replied before turning and pulling Harry into a hug. "I'll see you later mate, remember not matter what you're always my little brother." George mumbled into his ear. Harry nodded in return. "Always."

Pulling away, George nodded and made his way to the fireplace, stopping he glanced at Harry and said. "Stay in touch." Once Harry nodded, George back to face the fireplace before throwing the powder in and being swept away.

"Always." Harry said quietly in the empty room. Turning he gathered up his laptop and papers before putting on his sling bag and returning to finishing his packing arrangements. This would always be his home, but what's wrong finding another one? Everybody needed a little change.

 _WDYDW_

 _Present – Nearly a year after the incident_

After spending the day at the Burrow, Hermione and Ron returned to their own homes. Hermione in her parents old home, and Ron to his flat.

Arriving home, Hermione began going about finishing up her day. Not much later, she retired up stairs and entered her bedroom. Changing her clothes she slipped into bed and turned the lights off before rolling over and going to sleep.

 _"Where have you been?" Hermione said as she and Ron jumped up from their seats on the steps._

 _"We thought you went to the forest." Ron said._

 _"That's where I'm going now." Harry responded as he walked down the steps in between them._

 _"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him!" Ron replied following slowly behind Harry as he and Hermione descended the stairs._

 _"What is it Harry? What is it you know?" Hermione questioned, approaching him once he stopped walking and turned to face them._

 _"There's a reason I can hear them… the horcruxs. I think I've know for a while. And I think you have too." Harry answered._

 _"I'll go with you." Hermione pleaded, holding back tears._

 _"No, kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him." He responded, and she took the last few steps before wrapping him in a tight hug. Harry put his head on her shoulder and looked over at Ron. Pulling away after a minute or so, Harry turned and retreated down the castle stairs and away from them on the landing._

Hermione shot bolt up right, breathing hard. "What the hell?" She breathed. "What was that?"

 _WDYDW_

 _Past – Nearly one year ago_

"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts as we'll be taking off soon. It's a long flight so sit back and relax. Hope you enjoy your flight, thank you for flying International First Class." The pilot cut off and everybody buckled their seat belts before returning to what they were previously doing. Harry leaned back and just went to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sound and the motion of the plane landing. Just in time for the pilot to begin speaking. "Welcome to Vancouver, Canada everyone. We arrived a little ahead of schedule, so good morning and enjoy your stay." The plane eventually came to a stop and the buckle light went off and everyone started standing up and stretching before they went out into the isle and began grabbing their bags from the over head compartment. Standing Harry, grabbed his duffel and made his way to the exit and went into the connector and entered the airport.

Following the signs, Harry made his way to baggage claim and found his bag before he exited the airport. Looking around he spotted a familiar closed bed pickup truck parked waiting for pickup. Going over to it, he knocked on the window and waited. The person got and came around the front of the car.

"Mate it's good to see you!" The man greeted.

"You too JJ. How you been?" Harry replied as JJ took his suitcase and opened the back of the truck and threw it in before closing it again.

"Good man, you got in early!" He replied as he went over to the driver side and got in as Harry opened the passenger side and threw the duffel over the seat into the backseat before he got in and put his sling bag by his feet.

"I know, I slept the entire flight. The time change is what- seven hours?" Harry estimated.

"Yeah about that. It's good to have you here dude. So where's this place of yours again." Pulling out a set of directions from his bag, Harry handed them to JJ. "Alright, yeah okay I know where this is. About a thirty minute drive. So why the sudden move anyway?" He questioned as he pulled out of the spot and followed the sign out of the airport.

"I screwed up JJ."

"Really how so?" JJ questioned curiously.

"Well for starters my best friend and the love of my life doesn't remember me."

"Hermione right?" He wondered.

"Yeah, remember that investigation I had you check into?"

"Uh huh." JJ answered warily.

"Well, it was her boyfriend I was checking into."

"Oh well that's a downer."

"Yeah, the day you sent the information to me, I left a few hours later for about a half hour and when I got back, there she was. Sitting at my desk, looking at the pictures, documents, everything. We had a fight about it which ended in me yelling a proclamation of my love and her leaving. We didn't talk for a week, next thing I know, her boyfriend is in my house telling me to get to the hospital and that something happened. I get there, talk with the doctor and find out that she doesn't remember me, just me."

"Wow, that's rough man."

"Yeah, the doctor said to just hang out and tell her about our friendship. But after the doctor left, I asked what now? And she said, "now you go back to your everyday life, and we go back to ours." She didn't want to know me. Even tried to have me kicked out of the room in the beginning." Harry explained.

"Wait and you just left? You're leaving her behind? Are you joking mate?" JJ asked incredulously.

Turning to look at him, Harry replied. "No, I- I couldn't stay. It's hard enough being friends with her and not being able to be with her but then at least I was still close with her. I was still in her life. I just, I couldn't be there but not be there." He sighed.

"So you thought moving across the pond would make it easier?" JJ wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know that, for the past four years I haven't been unhappy but I haven't been I don't know, satisfied with my life? This seemed like a good time for a new start, there was nothing holding me there anymore." He answered while looking out the passenger window at the passing scenery.

"So you think you'll be satisfied here? In Canada?" He asked skeptical.

"Don't know, that's what I'm here to find out. I want to make a difference and to be honest, here seemed like as good a place as any." Harry answered honestly.

"Okay, but don't go counting me out of that difference making!" JJ joked.

"Wouldn't think of it!" Harry laughed.

 _WDYDW_

 _Present – Nearly a year after the incident_

Turning her head, Hermione looked at the clock on the end table.

"6 o'clock ugh." She grumbled. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Hermione got out of bed and started her day. By 8 o'clock, she was arriving at her office in the Department of Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She worked like it was any other day, but her dream kept on creeping back up on her. She couldn't let it go, it didn't make any sense.

Eventually her work day came to an end, and she returned home. After deciding to stay in, she made dinner and read the rest of the night. Once it was time to go to sleep, she cleaned up and went to her room upstairs.

Getting into bed she mumbled. "Let's not do that again tonight." Before she set her alarm and fell asleep.

 _"Who's that, Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?" Ginny asked as they exited the entrance hall and moved closer._

 _"Harry Potter is DEAD!" yelled Voldemort._

 _"NOO!" Ginny yelled, trying to run forward but was stopped by her father._

 _"Silence!" Voldemort ordered, as everyone continued coming out of the hall and into the ruined square. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth you put your faith in me." He turned back to the large group of death eaters and yelled "Harry Potter is dead!" And they all began laughing along with him._

 _The scene shifted._

 _"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Hermione asked from the doorway of the compartment._

 _"No." Ron answered shrugging._

 _"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."_

 _Clearing his throat, Ron began. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He finished jabbing his wand at the rat in his lap. Once nothing happened he turned to Harry and they both shrugged._

 _"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've worked for me." She said, before pulling her wand out and entering the compartment and sitting opposite Harry. "For example, oculus reparo." She said pointing the wand at Harry's glasses. "That's better isn't it?" She asked as Harry removed his glasses and looked at them in awe._

 _"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter!" She exclaimed as he put his glasses back on. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked Ron._

 _"Um Ron Weasley." He answered while eating._

 _"Pleasure." She replied slightly disgusted._

 _The scene changed again._

 _"Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse expelled!" Hermione remarked before turning on her heel and opening the door to her left and leaving the two boys standing there._

Again she shot up and began whipping her head back and forth, looking around the room.

"I don't get it… why are I seeing things that didn't happen?"

 _WDYDW_

 _Past – Nearly a year ago_

Pulling up at the apartment building, the truck came to a halt. Opening the door, Harry got out and put his sling bag on before grabbing his duffel from the backseat, while JJ got his suitcase from the bed.

"Thanks." Harry said, as he came around the back of the truck and took then offered suitcase from his friend.

"No problem. Hey, I gotta go. Also, hint of advise, I suggest you get a car soon." JJ suggested.

"I will, see ya mate." They bid each other goodbye and Harry entered the complex. Going up the elevator he arrived at the twenty fourth and twenty fifth floor. There were only two apartments on the whole floor, each was a three bedroom, two bath, super modern loft style setup.

Taking out his key, Harry unlocked the door and entered the apartment setting the suitcase and duffel down by the door as he looked around. It was fully furnished with top tier modern furniture and décor. Picking up the suitcase and the duffel, Harry made his way up the stairs and onto the loft area, which led off to the master bedroom and it's on suite. The other two bedrooms and bathroom were downstairs.

After putting everything down in the room except his sling bag, Harry returned to the bottom level and went into one of the other rooms. It was styled as an office. Removing the bag, he set it in the desk chair before leaving the room.

He planned to make a difference here, and he was ready to. Harry had a meeting with the director of the CDMS, or the Canadian Department of Magical Security. The CDMS was the department in the Canadian magical government that controlled its task forces and government agents.

Calling a taxi, Harry went to CDMS HQ.

"Hello I have a meeting with the director." Harry answered when prompted by the receptionist.

"Of course, he's expecting you. Go right up, floor 10."

Entering the elevator, Harry arrived at the correct floor. Walking into the office, he made his way over to the desk and held his hand you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Director." Harry offered as they shook hands.

"The honor is mine. Please call me Ryan." He beckoned once they sat.

"Of course. Now, I'm sure you're probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you. I came to Canada looking for a fresh start, the chance to make a difference. So here it is, I want work with your department and incorporate muggle government into this. I think the magical government could get a huge boost if the Department of Magical Security and the RCMP and the CSIS would work together."

"Hm and how do you suggest we go about this?" The director questioned curious.

"Arrange a meeting with the prime minister. I know the prime minister here is aware of magic. And I know the laws here are different than in Britain. That's why, I'm suggesting it here, I'm suggesting the creation of Magical Task Force that works with the muggle Canadian government. They can handle things that might be too dangerous for a non-magical task force to. A group of highly trained detectives and agents that works with a special department in the RCMP and the CSIS." Harry explained.

"To be honest," the director began before pausing to look Harry in the eyes. "I think it would work. You're right it would make a difference. I'm amazed we haven't actually thought of it before. Well actually, a long time ago the idea was attempted and it didn't go so well. Nobody has been willing to give it another shot but I think the risk would be worth the reward. And having a task force of highly trained magical users would be hugely beneficial to both governments. Alright how about this, we work together on this. If the prime minister agrees, I want you as a detective or agent on the force."

"Really?" Harry asked amazed.

"Really, I've heard what you can do. And I think you could be an asset." He confirmed.

"Okay." Standing they shook on it and Harry turned to leave the office but when his hand was on the handle the director called out. "I have feeling working with you will be very interesting. That difference you wanted, I think you'll find it here." Nodding, Harry exited the office and eventually the building.

 _WDYDW_

 _Present – Nearly a year after the incident_

Getting up out of bed not even bothering to look at the clock, Hermione got dressed and disapparated. Arriving at St. Mungos, Hermione went to the counter.

"I need to speak with Healer Stevens or Healer Carter now." Hermione demanded.

"And who are you?" The receptionist questioned.

"Hermione Granger." Nodding the woman sent off a message and a few minutes later, healer Carter appeared out of the floo.

"Hello Miss Granger, please come with me." The healer beckoned and walked down the hall expecting Hermione to follow. Following Hermione entered the room behind the healer and sat on the table at the healers gesture.

"So Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" The healer inquired.

"I've been seeing things in my dreams. Events that happened but not the way I'm seeing them. Why is this happening?" Hermione answered.

"You let him go didn't you?" The healer guessed.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Lord Potter. You let him go. I heard Lord Potter had disappeared and that a proxy was filling in for him but I had hoped it wasn't true." The healer answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione questioned not understanding why it was important.

"My guess? The things you're seeing in your dreams are the true events. The way you think things happened is from your mind trying to find reason once Lord Potter was removed from your memory. You knew Lord Potter for nearly twelve years, and eight of those years you lived in the same castle as him. Saw him day in and day out. And you defeated you-know-who wi-." The healer was cut off.

"Voldemort." Hermione interjected.

"See? Even if you don't remember him, he left his impact on you. Your mind is trying to sift through the damage, fix what happened. And you're seeing the memories as dreams." Healer Carter explained.

"And what if some of the memories don't make sense?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, memories out of context are bound to seem odd. Think of it as a puzzle. You're remembering bits and pieces of the puzzle but you don't know what the whole picture is until you have all the pieces." The healer explained.

"So you're saying, that if I want to understand what I'm seeing, I need to see everything?" Hermione asked.

"Basically."

"And I just have to keep dreaming?" She asked skeptically.

"Unless you can track down Lord Potter than yes, right now that seems to be all you can do."

"Why is this happening now?"

"I would say because over the past eleven months your mind has been finding the pieces. Now it's ready to begin putting the together. There could've been a trigger, an event, something. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, mind injuries are not easy."

"It's okay, thank you." Hermione assured before exiting the room and making her way out of the hospital.

Apparating home, she entered the house and saw Ron sitting in her living room sifting through a magazine. He stood as soon as he heard the door.

"Hey, I haven't seen you lately. What's up?" Ron asked as he approached her.

"I've been busy, with work and things. I'm sorry." Hermione lied.

"No it's okay, I understand. Your job is important to you but how about me?"

"You?" She questioned not quite understanding.

"Am I important?" He asked as he came to stand less than a foot in front of her.

"Yes, yes you are."

"That's all I needed to hear." He moved forward and they became flush with one another kissing. Never parting, they moved backwards until the back of Ron's knee's hit the couch and they fell backwards, still consumed in one another.

A while later, they sat up and began the search for their clothes. Once they found them and put them back on, Ron took her hand and led her into the dining room. There the table was set and food was placed on plates with wine and candles.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she went over to one of the chair and sat.

"This is me making you dinner, I know you've been busy so I wanted to help." Ron answered as he went over to the other chair.

"Well, thank you Ron." She poured the wine and they ate.

After dinner, they cleaned up before saying goodbye.

"Thank you for the dinner Ron, it was very thoughtful." Hermione thanked as they walked to the door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you. I'll see you soon." He said with his hand on the handle before leaning forward and stealing a kiss.

"Love you too. Night."

"Night." He exited the house with her closing the door behind him.

She looked around the house, before finishing up cleaning and then taking a relaxing bath. After her bath, she got ready for bed. All the while wondering what was off. The whole time I was with Ron, something felt wrong. She thought. Pushing it away for now, she got into bed, set her alarm and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So really quick, any of the Hermione dream-memories are borrowed for the Harry Potter franchise and do not belong to me. Also I know the past and present thing might have been a little confusing so for that I apologize if it was for any of you. Now as always, hope you enjoyed. Support is always appreciated. Enjoy, and Happy Reading! -DS_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mind Games

**_A/N: Hello everyone, so I want to thank all of you for your support on this story. Early upload of this story this week. So hope you're doing alright, and I hope your weeks started off well because now without further ado, on with the story!_**

* * *

"What do you do when you leave someone you love and have the chance to make things right?"

"You don't hesitate."

"Then why am I hesitating?" Harry countered.

"You shouldn't be, you have the chance to make things right. To get the girl." JJ reminded.

"I'm not that person anymore, you know that. The other day you were just telling me how much I've changed!" Harry explained.

"You've changed yes, but you're someone who's willing to get things done. You actually like who you are don't you?" JJ questioned.

"Of course I do. That's the thing, I'm fine with who I am and what I do. I'm happy with my life. That's the point. I'm happy, I'm satisfied. I made a difference here."

"So go make a difference there!"

"It's not that simple." Harry snapped.

"Since when has it ever been simple with you? Huh? When? I'll tell you, never. You've never had it simple but has that ever stopped you? No."

"It's not about that JJ!" Harry argued.

"No? Then what's it about?" He retorted.

"Everyone there."

"What you think their gonna judge you? That they even have a right to?"

"More like the fact that I don't want to be told who I should be. What I should do. Who I should be with. I got away from that, what makes you think I want to go back to that? Expectation? Standards? Yeah I'm known here, but I'm more known here for what I can do, not who I am. There? It's the opposite."

"All because of your name. We both know that's why the press couldn't follow you here. Because you ditched your name first chance you got. Magical Britain thinks you're backpacking through Europe, you're welcome for that by the way." JJ hounded him.

"Fine alright, fine! You're right. Very few people know who I actually am here for a reason. I'm not that person anymore. Going back will make me. And I did notice a lack of me in the news over the past year."

"It doesn't have to. Go back, go become Harry Potter again, being Justin Blake doesn't have to mean you aren't still Harry Potter. And being Harry Potter doesn't mean you aren't still Justin Blake. It's just a name. To be honest I'm surprised you've stayed out of it this long."

"A name that's attached to nearly everything in the British Magical world and need I remind you, Justin Blake is ruthless, and guess what? I'm him." Harry retorted.

"So? Yes, you changed and yes some would probably say not for the better but what they say doesn't matter. You help people doing what you do. Have you done and seen things, yes but it's the job." When he did respond, JJ continued "Look Harry, I'm not going to make you go or do something you don't want to. I just think that if you're going to lie to me, the least you could do is be honest with yourself. Just think about it." JJ turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Harry to do exactly what he said, think.

He thought about for longer than he thought he would. Debated it over in his head but it all came back to one question. Why? What had happened that suddenly made Hermione regret it? The only way to find out was to do what JJ said, go back.

That's how he ended up in first class on a plane, about to land at Heathrow airport.

That's how he ended up back in his old house, setting his bags down.

That's how he ended up on her front step, hoping she still lived there.

That's how he ended up knocking on her door, waiting for an answer.

The door opened in front of him. "You came back?" She inquired shocked, before she moved out of the way and gestured for him to enter.

"Yeah, honestly? I wasn't sure if I was going to but I needed answers." Harry admitted as he walked into the house and made his way to the dining room to sit.

"That's makes two of us." She sighed before following him and sitting at the dining room table across from him.

"What'd you mean?"

"I don't know how, but I'm seeing things. My dreams, apparently what I see in my dreams actually happened. That's why I wanted you here."

"Why me? Why not Ron? I'm sure he could tell you what you want to know." He questioned.

"Well I'm sure he would tell me what he wanted me to know. When I got home from St. Mungos you know what I never noticed but should've? The world around me. So many people seemed to know you or ask me about you. But I never questioned it because I didn't want to believe it. This past month, I've been questioning a lot of things. But never to Ron. That's why, I need someone who will tell me the truth because denial… isn't an option anymore."

"Alright." He answered hesitant.

"Over the past month, I've been I guess you could say remembering things. I definitely don't know everything but I know something's. And rather than telling you everything, I want you to see it for yourself." At his curious look she continued. "Hope you know how to get into some bodies head."

"Better than you would believe." He muttered but she still heard it. Deciding not to question it she continued. "Because I need you to get into mine."

"Fine." He pulled out wand before pointing it at her. "Legilimens." He whispered before getting pulled in.

 _ **In Mindscape**_

Once he was in, he started walking turning his head both directions, when he heard shouting and screaming. Running towards the noise, he entered a hallway, he started seeing a memory playing on either side of him. Leaning forward, he watched it.

 _"What do you mean you didn't tail him?! Who did?! As for not getting an honest answer, why not give him the benefit of the doubt? He's your friend your supposed to trust him!" She was close to yelling now._

 _"I had a friend do it okay? Either way It doesn't matter. And benefit of the doubt?! It was a theory and I ran with it okay and I'm glad I did or nobody might ever know!"_

 _"A theory? A theory that ruined my relationship! You ruined it!"_

 _"I didn't ruin it, he did! I care more about you then about your relationship! If there was even the possibility of you getting hurt I wanted to stop it! I saved you from getting your heartbroken!"_

 _"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAY HUH?!" She screamed at him._

Deciding he saw enough, he stepped back and continued forward down the hall. Hearing the sound of water when he stepped, he looked down.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, looking down, the entire floor was wet, it shimmered revealing the fact that it was covered in water. Seeing something odd in it, he squatted down looking at it. Looking closer it shimmered again before he realized what he was seeing.

 _"You really shouldn't have done it." Hermione said from beside Harry._

 _"I know, I suppose I could've just used a confundus charm." He replied, turning his head to the left to look at her. Once she processed what she said she turned her head to face him shocked._

 _"That was different. That was tryouts not an actual game." She defended as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a full vial and showed it to her. "You didn't put it in?" She questioned and he shook his head in return. "Ron only thought you did." She said putting the pieces together and receive a deep nod as answer as they both turned back to face where Ron was in the center of the room as Lavender was pulling him down and kissing him. Seeing everything, Hermione slipped away from beside Harry unnoticed._

 _Once he turned realizing she was gone, he followed. Seeing sitting at the base of the stairs, he stood next to her._

 _"Charm spell, just practicing." She said explaining the tiny birds flying around while wiping a tear away, once she realized he was there._

 _"Well they're really good." He praised as he sat down next to her._

 _"How does it feel Harry? When you see Dean with Ginny? I know, I see the way you look at her. You're my best friend." She responded. Right after, they heard giggles and footsteps, turning to look they saw Lavender and Ron giggling with each other as they entered the hall._

 _Once they spotted Harry and Hermione on the step Lavender said "Oops, I think this rooms taken." As she held onto Ron's arm._

 _"What's with the birds?" He questioned as Lavender ran off back out the way the came._

 _Standing, Hermione replied, "Oppugno." Causing the birds to fly above her and zoom towards Ron. He ran backwards to the doorway they came in and the birds barely missed him, hitting the door beside him._

 _As he left the room, Hermione sank back down on to the steps beside Harry and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder._

 _"It feels like this." He answered as he comforted her._

Hearing a louder rush of the what seemed like water, Harry was pulled out of the memory and stood turning around only to get thrown by the sheer force of the tidal wave of the memory's rushing into the hallway. Not being able to fight it, Harry was thrown backwards into a wall at the end of the hall before dropping to the rapidly filling floor and falling right through it.

He kept falling until he hit a solid ground. Dazed, and laying on the floor, he groaned and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Came a voice rushing towards him, turning his head, he say Hermione kneeling on the ground next to him. Looking around he realized he was back in her dining room. Slowly sitting up, he leaned back against the wall.

"I've been better." With a bit of effort and a useful wall, Harry was back on his feet. Making his way back over to the chair he had flown from, he bent down and picked it up before sitting back down before beckoning Hermione to seat as well. Seeing the look on her face he assured her, "I promise I'm fine." It seemed to satisfy her somewhat, she still wasn't sure but she sat nonetheless.

"What happened?"

"Oh you mean aside from being thrown several feet in the air directly into a wall and then dropping several onto hard wood floors?" He remarked.

"I see your sarcasm still works." She stated dryly.

"It was odd, I appeared in your head, I heard shouting. I ran towards it, little did I know it was a memory. I would up in a hallway. The memory was playing on either side of the wall. I watched a bit of it, before I continued forward. I heard something, like water moving whenever I stepped. I looked down, the entire floor seemed like it was covered in water, I squatted down to get a better look and it shimmered. Another memory started playing. I realized it wasn't water, it was memories. I heard what sounded like a huge rush of water. I stood and as soon as I turned around I was thrown. It was like getting hit by a tidal wave."

"Then?"

"Then I was slammed into a wall before falling to the ground, I went right through it. I kept falling until I guess I hit the actually ground. You know the rest."

"The wall you slammed into, what did it look like?" She asked as she cocked her head in thought.

"Well I was a little busy being thrown into it to study it." He remarked. At her raised eyebrow, he sighed. "It was cracked. Cracks going through the entire thing. I wouldn't bet on its structural integrity." Thinking she nodded, before standing and going over to a bookcase in the living room and coming back with a book. At his questioning look she explained.

"In the beginning when someone would ask me stuff and if they brought Harry Potter up, I wouldn't think anything of it. I didn't know him. It's odd, like if I would find anything out about you, I wouldn't remember it a day later. Until this month."

"The dreams." He finished.

"Yes the dreams. When I first started realizing what was going on it was three months ago. I knew I kept forgetting something but…" She started only for him to cut her off.

"You couldn't remember what. How does that work? It's like anything to do with me you would forget not long after. How the hell did you deal with press? Wait bigger how, how did nobody find anything wrong?"

"I told you, I was in denial. The press, it's seems never found out about my visit to the hospital. Don't ask me how because I don't know. I rarely talk to the press." She admitted. "Anyway I bought a book on the matter." She finished, opening the book and sifting through the pages. After searching the whole book she came up empty.

"Okay well, tomorrow we can go to St. Mungos and talk to Healer Carter about it and see what she can come up with, alright?"

"At this point seems like our best option." She sighed.

"So you know, it's about dinner time and I can make a mean chicken parmesan."

"Oh can you now?" She teased.

"Yes… I can." He said seriously, causing them both to laugh.

 _WDYDW_

 _Next Day_

"We need to talk to Healer Carter." Hermione informed the receptionist who nodded and sent off the message. Nearly ten minutes later the healer appeared and beckoned them to follow and took them in to room.

"I see you found Lord Potter."

"Recent development. Anyway, he returned yesterday and I had him get in my head. I can't really explain it like he can so I'll let him." She finished gesturing to Harry.

"I appeared in her mindscape. Heard shouting and screaming, ran towards it, would up in a hallway. A memory was playing on either side of the wall. I watched a bit of it, before I continued forward. I heard something, like water moving whenever I stepped. I looked down, the entire floor seemed like it was covered in water, I squatted down to get a better look and it shimmered. Another memory started playing. I realized it wasn't water, it was memories. I heard what sounded like a huge rush of water. I stood and as soon as I turned around I was thrown. It was like getting hit by a tidal wave. I was thrown into a wall and then fell through the floor."

"What did the wall look like?"

"It was cracked, deep cracks throughout it." He explained causing the healer to pale.

"I never would have thought." The healer mumbled.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"The wall, that's the problem. The section of you memories he wound up in was like a separate area from your others. That wall is what was blocking them off." She explained.

"Up until three months ago, anything I learned about Harry I would forget the next day. Does that have anything to do with it?"

"Not much is known about things like this because they're incredibly rare and not done. It's the overlaying of several spells to cause a constant pulse which was filtered to Lord Potter. Anything in your memory pertaining to him, was taken and stored in them at room like area. The mind knows this is unnatural so it fights it. I would take a guess and say that was what the tidal wave of memories was, them trying to get out and renter your memory bank."

"So if it was a constant and on going pulse, why did it stop happening?" Harry inquired.

"Well, over the time before three months ago, your memories were trying to get out. They just couldn't. My guess, they just needed a little help along the way, a trigger. Whatever the trigger was, it helped enough that cracks were put in the wall. This stopped the collection of memories. Over time the cracks got deeper as the tidal wave kept reoccurring that they eventually got deep enough that memories could flow through, but only at night. This occurred a month ago. Memories have been going through for the past month, and I would hazard a guess that it will continue until either you have all of your memories or the wall crumbles which ever happens first." She explained.

"Why can't someone just go in and destroy the wall?" Harry questioned.

"Because the mind, while strong can also be fragile. That would be like a rush of several years of memories all at once. For this, the mind must continue at its own pace. I think the real question is, what was the trigger three months ago?" The healer finished.

"What could it have been?" Hermione wondered.

"Anything really, everyone's mind is different and even with magic it isn't an exact science." The healer answered.

"Great another mystery to solve." Harry muttered even though everyone heard.

"Well as for who did it, just so you know it takes a person that's been doing magic for a long time to have the skill or the guts to attempt it. As it did eventually end up failing, it wasn't perfectly done but from the time frame it did work and on the scale it did I would they were fairly good. I'm sorry I can't help you more." Healer Carter apologized.

"You've been a big help. Thank you." Hermione assured her and Harry nodded in agreement before they left the hospital.

Arriving back at Hermione's they sat back at the dining room table. "Now what?" Hermione questioned.

"Now we find who did this, and make them pay." Harry answered with no hesitation.

"We?"

"I just got you back, I'm not losing you again." He promised.

"We're in this together." Hermione recalled.

"Always."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just a heads up, I think there will only be a couple more chapters of this story, it's a short story and I don't want to drag it on to much. One of the memory scenes isn't mine, it belongs to the Harry Potter franchise. Anyway, thank you for the support! -DS**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

_**A/N: Hello everyone, hope your doing alright. Thank you for the support. Very important! There is a poll up on my profile, if you want to say in on what I write next, vote! It will be up for a couple days. Hope to see your votes. I don't have much else to say so I'll jump into the story. Now without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

 _Day After_

"I blamed you, didn't I?" Hermione said out of the blue while they were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Excuse me?" Harry was momentarily shocked. Sitting down his fork, he looked up at Hermione.

"I was in your office, going through your files and pictures. You were investigating Ron, for cheating. You had proof, evidence. You just wanted to help, to not see me get hurt. And I blamed you… for my failed relationship." Hermione set down her fork as well and just looked down at her plate, staring at it.

"Do you remember all of that conversation?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked confused, she looked up at him.

"Because I know the things I said. It wasn't your fault, you just didn't want me to get burned. Maybe if I hadn't stormed out that day, none of this would be happening."

Glancing down at his plate, Harry started, "We've been skating around this. Acting like we don't care about the other one minute and then we do." He ended looking back up at her even though she wasn't looking at him.

"How are we supposed to act? How do one act in a situation like this? What do you do when all of this happens? When everything you know isn't true? Look I know you're important to me. I just don't know how." She admitted.

"What do you mean how? I was your best friend… unless you thought of me as more than a friend at one point. And you don't know what you think now." He realized, causing her to advert her eyes down.

"Ergo the I'm sorry. It's my fault we're in this mess."

Sighing, Harry shook his head before replying, "No it's not. The person who did it, that's who's fault it is and they'll pay for that. Seems like, we're all pawns in our lives. It's either the press, or mass manipulators, or dark lords, what now?" He shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know. Who do we know with a motive that would even be able to do this?" She questioned looking up at him shaking her head is disbelief.

"Well I know who has motive but as for being able to do it, doubtful. Actually more like impossible. They are powerful enough enough to cast overlaying spells like that."

"What if it doesn't have to be just spellwork?" Hermione suggested.

"Well what else would it be?"

"Some spells or complex magic have a potion foundation. So they'll take spells that would normally be used and trigger there effects through a potion. That way if someone was rubbish at spells, they would just need some knowledge of arithmancy and potion making." She explained.

"Yeah the person I have in mind is rubbish at all of it." Harry scoffed.

"Who do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Ron." He admitted.

"You think Ron did it."

"Yeah look I know he's your boyfriend bu-." He started to explain.

"No I get it, you're right. He has motive but lacks the abilities and knowledge. But Molly doesn't." She cut in and at his confused look continued, "Molly's a decent maybe even good potion maker. And the level of needed calculations probably wouldn't be super difficult." She explained.

"Let's say, you're right. How do we catch him?"

"Well we might not be able to catch them on this but we can catch them on stealing from a lord." She suggested.

"You remember that?"

"You didn't charge them because of me. Well as long as you still have the evidence that they did it, then they can be charged on it."

"I do."

 _Two Days Later_

"I call this session of elite court to order. Bring the defense to stand." The judge called as several people were brought in.

 _One Hour Later_

"I declare Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley, guilty of assault, mind damage, fraud and stolen funds against Hermione Granger and the head of two of the most ancient and noble families. They are sentenced to goblin custody where the goblins will punish them accordingly. Case closed!" He called.

"I can't believe they admitted to that in court." Hermione said to the person on her left.

"I can, they were meant to." Harry smirked.

"Wait, you set them up. You made sure the prosecution asked that question while they were under the serum." She realized putting the pieces together.

"I told you, they'd pay for it." He replied grinning. She turned and wrapped him in a hug.

"I may not remember everything yet, but I know you're important to me." She whispered before Harry's world went black.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This was originally two different chapters but I decided to combine them so, here's the final twist. I appreciate the support. Now without further ado, on with the final chapter!_**

 _Italics – In Harry's Head_

 _"Ah Harry, it's seems you learned the lesson you were meant to learn. Now normally I don't do this but if you have questions, I'll answer them." The man said._

 _"Well for one, what the hell? And two, who the hell are you?" Harry replied after looking around. That was enough for the man to answered the unasked question._

 _"We are out of your time right now. So we can talk in peace." The man explained._

 _"I'm sorry? Out of time? What about Hermione and the case?" Harry exclaimed._

 _"Yes, out of time. It doesn't flow here. As for that, well it wasn't real." He answered nonchalantly._

 _"Wasn't real? Are you kidding me? Who are you?" Harry shouted unhappy while pacing._

 _"Names Helix, I know weird name. And no I'm not kidding. Everything that just happened, everything from the point back when Miss Granger announced she was dating Mister Weasley after the final battle isn't real."_

 _"Alright Helix and how the hell is that possible. I know it's real, I lived it." Harry retorted._

 _"Right now, you're really in a coma. You have been for the past two weeks. That world that you were just in isn't real mate."_

 _"And you expect me to take your word for I-." He began._

 _"No I don't. Right after the battle of Hogwarts, you had a decision to make. Whether you would tell Miss Granger the truth or not." Helix cut him off._

 _"How did you-?" Harry was cut off again._

 _"Know that? Because in that moment, before you made the choice, two possible realities existed. Have you ever heard of Schrödinger's cat theory?" Helix asked cocking his head._

 _"Yeah, what does that have to do with this?" Harry questioned not understanding._

 _"Before you open the box, both realities exist. One where the cat dies and one where the cat lives. So that decision, there was a reality where you told her an-." This time it was Harry cutting in._

 _"And one where I didn't. You're telling me, that's what that all was? Just another reality?"_

 _"Not exactly. That day, you did make a choice. That wasn't a reality it was a possible one. There are possible realities for life changing decisions. And they are both possible until you make a decision, then one becomes reality and the other becomes what could've been." Helix explained._

 _"So why show me that? What was the point?"_

 _"To teach you a lesson." He stated simply._

 _"Which was?" Harry beckoned for him to continue._

 _"You already know."_

 _"If that was only what could've been, why didn't I realize it wasn't reality. That it wasn't real?"_

 _"Things seemed different, or off. Like peoples attitudes or things just didn't add up? Missing explanations? It's what could've been, but the future is never concrete until it's history. You thought it was real. You may have questioned things that didn't add up or the way people were acting but you had no reason to believe something was going on. Your memories of reality will return when you wake up. You'll also still have the memories from what could've been." He explained._

 _"Can you do me a favor and answer a question?"_

 _"Depends."_

 _"I know I'll remember soon, but till me what happened to Ron in my reality."_

 _"Goblins punishment. He's spending a life-sentence in goblin custody, for attempted line theft and attempting to screw over the goblins." Helix chuckled._

 _"Good to know." Harry grinned._

 _"Now the question?" Helix prompted._

 _"Why did I end up at the point I did? Why not right when the realities split?" Harry asked curiously._

 _"Because you needed to see the point in your life that's recent, the point you've been questioning." He explained._

 _"So you just go about teaching people lessons?"_

 _"Pretty much. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Good luck kid." He said before he and the room started fading._

 _"Wait! What was the lesson?!" Harry exclaimed while it was all fading._

 _"You already know." Helix's voice faded._

He shot up from the bed. Looking back and forth, he saw he was in a hospital room. What the hell? Harry thought. Before he could question anything else the door opened. Hermione walked in while looking down at a paper in her hand. After shutting the door, she looked up and over to him fully expecting him to still be in a coma.

Once she saw him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped along with the paper. Not even paying attention to it, she hurried over to him and hugged him tight before pulling back and giving him a light kiss on the lips. He was still trying to comprehend everything that had come rushing back to him. Helix was right, both realities would stay with him.

"Oh love I'm so happy you're awake. These past two weeks have been horrible without you. Are you okay?" She asked once she pulled back and really looked at him.

"What happened to me?" He questioned reacting how he knew she would expect.

"Let me get the healer really quick, she can explain better." After receiving a nod in response, she left room only to return five minutes later with a Healer in tow. Looking at the healer, Harry's eyes widened.

"Hi Lord Potter, I'm Healer C-." She began but Harry cut her off.

"Healer Carter." Looking surprised Hermione and the healer shared a shocked look.

"How did you know that? She's not even wearing a name tag." Hermione asked amazed. Looking between the two of them, Harry couldn't even began to explain what was going on.

"I've met her before." Harry answered after a moment of contemplation.

"I have a feeling it wasn't me that you met, well it was but not at the same time." The healer tried to explain.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to explain. Yo-." She started only to be cut off by Harry movement. He pushed the covers off and turned to sit with his legs off the side. Just as he was about to push off the bed, Hermione grabbed his arm and held him back. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She hissed.

"Have you never seen somebody stand before?" He retorted before pulling his arm free, ignoring the look on her face and standing up.

"You were admitted two weeks ago. You were hit with a spell by someone who popped up out of no where. Said he was going to teach you a lesson. Then you passed out. You haven't woken since well until now." The healer continued once she got over her shock.

"We haven't found the gu-." Hermione started.

"What was I hit with?" Harry interrupted her looking at the healer.

"It's rare. Only seen a few times before but nobody can perform it. Nobody even knows what it really is. Any time it has happened, the stories been the same, a man shows up says the same thing then the person passes out but he vanishes and they go into a coma for however long. Nobody sees him twice." Healer Carter told him.

"I wouldn't say nobody." Harry chuckled.

The healers and Hermione eyes widened. "Wait you saw him again? But but-."

"I spoke with him. To be honest I wish I said thank you. I fully understand what happened and I'm happy it did. Now when can I be discharged?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, you can't leave. They have to run tests. Make sure your actually okay." Hermione explained.

"She right. I definitely advise against leaving. Tests need to be run." The healer agreed.

"That's why it's called signing out AMA, against medical advice. So if I could have the paperwork for that to sign, I would be very grateful."

Blinking quickly the healer looked like she wanted to object but seeing the look on Harry's face, she nodded and left the room.

"Are you out of your mind? What do you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What I'm doing is going home. I'm fine, okay. Perfectly fine." He answered while picking up his wallet that was left on the bed side table and putting it in his pocket.

"You don't know that! Nobody knows what happened to you!" Hermione continued.

"I do know. I know exactly what happened!" He snapped.

"Really than why don't you share it with me?!" She retorted dryly.

"Because you wouldn't believe it! Let's just drop it!" He exclaimed. The healer walked back in with the paperwork effectively stopping Hermione from arguing back. Taking the papers, Harry flipped through them quickly and signing them before handing the back to the healer. Once she took them, he walked around bed and out the door with Hermione straight on his heels.

"This discussion isn't over." She hissed. Jaw clenching, he continued straight to the floo, walking right through it he disappeared to the fireplace in his living room. Knowing she would be right on his heels following, he spun around and as soon as she exited the flames, he pinned her against the wall next to the fireplace with his body and his lips met hers. She got over her shock quickly and she kissed back, her arms snaking around his neck pulling him tighter to her.

That was the best part of fighting, making up.

What do you do when you're sent to a reality that could've been? All it took was one different decision. One decision can change your life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Were you expecting an ending like that? Some of the things that didn't add up over the course of the story were more than likely meant to be like that. It was those things that showed the true differences in the realities. This ending seemed like a really different and unexpected one. I know the first part of this chapter was really short and not detailed but to be honest, I didn't want to detail it to much when the world wasn't real. I knew how I wanted to end it, I just had to get there. Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster of a story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! –DS**_


End file.
